The Aftermath
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: Broken, what a strong word for someone to say right now. Broken is my every emotion right now, it just doesn't make any sense how one word could describe everything. Set after 4x10 Poison of Interest.


The Aftermath

I sat there in horror as I watched my phone screen. Danny and Lacey hooked up. I knew I shouldn't have trusted Lacey. I just sat and told her that I would never date Danny without talking to her first and she goes and. . . gosh what's the word for it, sluts around with Danny?

"Jo, are you alright?" Rico asks me. I stay silent, like I should have in the court room today. I should have just shut up and not have said anything. At all. Because now, I feel vulunerable, and I hate, no dispise that feeling of being vulunerable. I feel helpless and broken.

Broken, what a strong word for someone to say right now. Broken is my every emotion right now, it just doesn't make any sense how one word could describe everything.

I never should have reconnected with Danny after he came back, never. But I did, and that's when I started falling for him.

"Jo?" Rico waves his hand in my face.

"What Rico?" I ask.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, "I lied. What I did all the time for Danny.

I covered for him. Stood up for him. Gave up everything for him. Gosh, why was I so freakin' stupid? To fall in love with a socio path? Gosh that's messed up.

But, my whole life as been messed up, ever since he came in it. When he was gone, I was made a social outcast and Lacey was the pretty popular girl who got everything.

Oh well, it didn't matter now anyway. She won, she won his heart and broke mine. Isn't that what she was after this entire time? Just to break me because I can be broken?

"Jo, are you sure your okay?" Rico asked just to be sure.

"Yes, Rico, I'm fine. I just need to go home, "I say, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, "Rico says, "Need someone to drive you?"

"No, I'm good with walking, I need to clear my head, "I say, getting up.

"Jo, are you sure? It's pouring rain outside and last I checked, you don't have and umbrella, "Rico said.

"I'll be fine, Rico, "I say taking off before he can repeat himself like a broken record like he normally does.

I get outside and walk in the middle of the sidewalk, not caring about the looks from people as I made my way home.

In the rain, no one can see you cry, so I let some tears escape my eyes, even though I never cry. Crying shows weakness and weakness is vulunerablity. It all works in a cycle, revolving around and around, it's how the world is wired, just a cycle.

I finally get myself home, mom was in the living room waiting on me.

"Jo, you have a visitor, he's in your room. Your father's working late tonight, "mom said as I walked to my room.

I didn't have to ask who he was. I knew it was Danny. I didn't have to think twice.

When I walked into my room I see him sitting on my bed, still in his suit from the hearing.

"Jo, your soaked!" Danny said.

"Yeah, that's what walking in the rain with no umbrella does to you, "I say sitting away from him.

"Jo, have you been crying?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. I just watched the man I'm falling for hook up with my aledgedly new BFF, so what do you think? Have I been crying or is it just the rain on my cheek?" I ask him.

"Jo, I never met for that to happen, it just did. I had no idea anyone filmed that or how they even did it, "Danny tries to explain.

"Apparently thorugh your living room window, "I snark.

"But, I know this, " Danny said, "What you said in that court room today maybe realize something. I thought I was in love with Lacey then. I thought I never would love anyone else. But what you said today at the hearing, made me see things in a different light with you. I think I'm in love with you. "

"I think it's alittle to late for that Danny, "I said.

"I know. If it helps, they still expelled me today, "Danny said, scooting closer to me.

"Sorry to her that, Danny, "I say.

"Yeah me two, "Danny says, "I better go home, mother will be waiting. "

"Alright, you know where to find me if you need me, "I say, my voice cracking alittle bit.

Danny walks out and I laid down on my bed.

This was the begining of the aftermath of my heart being broken, even though it might not be broken for long.


End file.
